


Happy Father’s Day

by imwithtony



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers
Genre: Anal Sex, Incest, M/M, Rimming, Spanking, Vibrator
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-13 04:35:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19243954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imwithtony/pseuds/imwithtony
Summary: Peter’s mom is out of town and it’s Father’s Day





	Happy Father’s Day

Peter nods, giving his Daddy the ok. Tony gives him another soft kiss before sliding his hands into the back pockets of Peter’s jeans and giving his pert ass a squeeze. 

“Let’s get you home.”

Tony hails a cab, keeping one hand in Peter’s back pocket as he did so.  
The ride home is torture for Peter. Tony’s hand is resting on his upper thigh, stroking him, and occasionally brushing his fingers against his cock. It was all Peter could do not to moan.

By the time the cab reached their house, Peter’s cock is fully hard inside his skinny jeans, which do nothing to hide his interest in what his father was doing. They exit the cab, Peter being forced to wait there as Tony paid the driver. Peter goes pink at the thought of anyone seeing him.  
When they finally make it inside, Tony doesn’t even wait to get to the bedroom. He just picks Peter up, and holds him against the wall. Tony pulls the skinny jeans off of Peter as fast as humanly possible.

“Oh, sweetheart, are these for Daddy?”  
Peter moans in embarrassment and nods.  
“How sweet of you to wear panties just for Daddy.”

Tony puts Peter’s legs over his shoulders and begins to mouth at Peter’s cock, which has already left a wet stain on his panties. 

Peter laces his fingers through Tony’s hair, tugging at it desperately.Tony pulls back, doing the exact opposite of what Peter wanted.

“Shh, baby. Daddy knows what you need. Daddy knows best.”

Peter’s breathing hitches and his whole body shivers.

“Yes, Daddy.”

Tony grabs Peter’s panties and rips them in half before putting his head back between Peter’s thighs.

“Daddy!”

“What’s wrong, baby?”

“You ripped my panties!”

“I’ll buy you more.”

Tony goes back, licking and nipping all around Peter’s cock, ignoring it completely. Peter’s breathing was ragged by the time Tony even brushed his lips over Peter’s cock. 

“Aw, look at what a cute cock you have, baby. Bet I could take you whole in my mouth and you’d never even touch my throat.”

Peter let out a sob of humiliation before letting out a shriek of surprise as Tony took him whole in his mouth. Peter’s hands returned to Tony’s hair, pulling at it, needy for more. Tony immediately pulls back. 

“What did I say before?”

Tony smacks Peter on the thigh. 

“Answer me.”

Peter sobbed.

“Daddy always knows best.”

“That’s right, baby. So, if Daddy knows best, why are you trying to show him otherwise?”

“I- I don’t know.”

“Yes you do. Say it.”

“Be- Because-“

“Say: because I am a slut for Daddy. Say it.”

“Because I am a slut for Daddy. A- And I’ll let Daddy do whatever he wants because Daddy knows best.”

“That’s right baby. See, you can be good when you want to.”

Tony picks Peter up and takes him to the bedroom, tossing him on the bed. He pulls off whatever is remaining of Peter’s clothes, leaving Peter completely naked, and Tony fully clothed.

Tony sits on the bed next to Peter. 

“Do you think that you can be good for me?”

Peter nods. Tony takes his hands, and places them on the headboard.

“Keep then there for me, baby. I don’t want to have to tie you up.”

“Yes, Daddy.”

“Good boy.”

Tony gets off the bed with a noise of protest from Peter. He comes back with a vibrator.

“Your mother seems to like this one. Let’s see how you take to it.”

Tony flicks on the vibrator and presses it to Peter’s flushed cock.

“Tell Daddy when you’re close, baby.”

Peter’s whole body convulses when he feels the vibrations going through his cock. A bit of precum leaks out of the tip of his cock. It’s too much and not enough at the same time.

“Daddy! Daddy, please!”

Tony takes the vibrator away, and flicks it off.

“Thank you for telling Daddy when you about to cum, baby.”

“Daddy, please!”

“What, baby?”

“I need to cum! Why won’t you let me cum?”

“Because you have to earn it, baby.”

Tony strokes the outside of Peter’s thigh for a few minutes until Peter calms down. 

“Are you ready to go again?”

Peter nods. Tony presses the vibrator back to his cock, and flicks it on. Peter moans, his hips thrusting up to try to get more friction. Tony lays his arm over his hips.

“Keep still, baby. Daddy is playing now.”

Tony runs the vibrator down his cock and to his balls, keeping it there for a few seconds before pressing it to his perineum. Peter’s legs jerk from the sensation, and his cock squirts out another few drops of precum.  
Tony takes the vibrator away, and leans down to lick at the mess Peter’s cock made.

“So wet for me sweetheart, and we haven’t even gotten started yet. Just like your mom. Wet before I barely touch her.”

Peter whimpers. He needs to cum. But Daddy knows best. And Daddy didn’t want to to cum yet. Peter feels like he’s going to cry. Tony brushes his fingers down his cock, toying with Peter’s balls, not caring about Peter’s whines and pleas. Tony brings back the vibrator to Peter’s balls, making him scream as Tony presses it to him, now ignoring his cock completely.

Peter starts cry, completely forgetting to tell his Daddy that he was about to cum. His cum squirts out of his dick, a bit getting onto Tony’s face. 

Tony. Is. Pissed.

“Oh baby, you’re in for it now. You’ve been a bad boy, and bad boys get punished. Get on your hands and knees. Now.”

Peter is still sobbing, but does what he’s told anyway. After all, Daddy knows best.  
Tony pulls his belt off and folds it in half.  
He brings the belt down on Peter’s perfect ass with a loud snap, Peter screaming and jerking away from it before shedding fresh tears.

“Please, Daddy, I’m sorry, I’ll make it up to you, I promise!”

“You sure will, baby. But if I don’t punish you now, you’ll think it’s ok to do that again. And that’s not ok, baby. Daddy needs his baby to be good.”

Peter wails and Tony brings down the belt again. 

“Three more, baby. Count for me.”

Tony brings down the belt again. 

“One!”

And again.

“Two!”

And once more, harder than he had the other times.

“Th-Three! Daddy please!”

“I got you, baby. Lay down for me, let me take care of you.”

Tony spreads Peter’s legs, getting comfortable between them. Peter shudders when Tony touches his red ass. 

“Should keep your cute little ass like this all the time. It’s so cute when it’s red.”

Tony spends a few minutes caressing Peter’s abused behind before pulling him up into a kneeling position.

“Hold yourself open for me. Daddy wants to see your little hole.”

Peter’s face burns with embarrassment as he presents himself to his father. Tony makes a noise in his throat.

“What a pretty pink hole you have. I’m going to have so much fun playing with it.”

Tony runs a finger around the rim, causing Peter to shiver.

Tony leans forward and presses his tongue flat to Peter’s hole.

“Good boy, you cleaned yourself for Daddy.”

Tony begins to lap at Peter’s hole, making his son squirm and moan. When he feels Peter’s tight little hole begin to relax, he starts to push his tongue into the boy. Every few seconds, he would pull back and nip at the rim of Peter’s hole. When Tony was satisfied (or when Peter’s hole was bright red from beard burn, however you want to look at it), he pulled back to admire his boy. 

“Keep yourself open for me, sweetheart. Daddy wants to watch your hole take his fingers.”  
He reaches for the lube, drizzling a fair amount right on Peter’s hole. The boy shivers at the temperature.

Tony slid one finger into Peter. Peter jerked, closing his legs and moving his hands. Tony smacked his thigh so hard that he left a hand print. 

“I thought you learned your lesson about disobeying Daddy. If you can do what Daddy asks you to do, then Daddy’s going to have to make you do it.”

Tony got up off the bed and opens up the closet, grabbing the spreader bar and a pair of handcuffs. He cuffs Peter’s hands to the bed and then positions Peter back on his knees before strapping Peter’s ankles to the bar. 

“There. Now Daddy can have fun without you misbehaving.”

Peter whimpers as Tony returns his fingers to his hole, straining against the bar to close his legs. Tony notices this and smacks his inner thigh.

“Stop it, baby. Daddy’s trying to take care of you. Daddy knows what you need, what’s best for you. So stop trying to resist. You need this.”

Tony takes a break from fingering his boy open and grabs his cock.

“Aw, look at your little cock. It’s so cute and red. Does it hurt, baby?”

Peter whimpers and nods. Tony presses a kiss to his ass before letting his cock go and watching it swing.

Tony slips a finger into his sons ass, massaging the smooth skin inside. With his other hand, Tony massages his balls gently, squeezing slightly every time Peter would try to close his legs.

“Be a good boy for Daddy, Peter, and he might just give you what you want.”

Peter whines helplessly. He wants to cum. But Daddy hadn’t said that he needs to cum yet, so he remains silent. 

“Good, you’re learning. If you keep it up, I’ll reward you.”

It seemed as though the more Peter begged, the more his father tortured him.  
Tony had worked 3 fingers into Peter’s virgin hole, getting him ready for what’s to come.

“You’re so tight baby. I should get you used to something longer and thicker before you get Daddy’s cock.”

Tony grabs a 7 inch dildo from his drawer and returns to the bed.

“Let’s see how you take this, Peter.”

Tony lines the dildo up with his hole and begins to push it in. Peter’s hips jerk and he moans at the penetration.

Tony pays no mind to Peter’s moans and thrusts the dildo in and out of his son at his own pace, enjoying the way Peter’s hole seemed to swallow up the dildo.  
He was just enjoying himself and using Peter’s hole as he pleased. 

“Now, Peter, to earn my cock, you’re going to have to prove how much you want it. So you’re going to suck my cock. And if you do a good job, I might let you cum before I fuck you. How does that sound?”

“Please, Daddy, I’ll suck your cock so good.”

“I’m sure you will, sweetheart, but you gotta show me.”

Tony puts himself in front of Peter’s face, unzipping his pants and pulling out his cock. He hadn’t realized how hard he is until now.

“Try not to get my suit dirty, we have places to go tonight.”  
“Yes, Daddy.”

Tony taps on Peter’s mouth with his dick.

“Open up. And I don’t want to feel your teeth.”

Peter did as he was told and let his Daddy shove his cock down his throat.

“Good boy. Taking all of my cock. Such a good boy for me.”

Peter moans around Tony’s cock in his mouth. He had his mouth open as wide as he could, and his fathers cock was still stretching his lips.

Tony thrusts his cock down his sons throat, holding Peter by the hair on the back of his head, making sure he doesn’t move. Tony began to use Peter’s mouth like a flesh light, like it’s nothing more than a hole for him to fuck. But that’s what Peter is to Tony at the minute. 

“I’m gonna cum down your throat baby. And then I’m gonna fuck your cute little ass after I open you more.”

Tony picks up the pace of his thrusting, not caring about Peter’s gagging and muffled pleas. 

“Oh, god, baby your mouth is so good. I’m gonna cum down your throat and you’re gonna take it.”

Peter makes more muffled noises. Tony thrusts forward one last time, burying Peter’s nose in his pelvis, keeping his cock down Peter’s throat as he came.  
Peter’s vision went fuzzy. He tried to pull back, but his father kept his head right there, making him take it.  
Tony only pulls away when he feels like Peter was on the brink of passing out, making sure that he didn’t choke on his cum.

“That’s a good boy.”

Tony goes back around to Peter’s ass, and pours more lube on his hole before shoving the dildo back in. 

“Your tony hole must think this is so big. Well, Daddy is bigger. I hope your little hole is ok with that.”

Tony plays with the dildo in Peter’s ass until he gets fully hard again. 

“Daddy’s going to fuck your sweet little ass now, baby. You want Daddy to fuck you, don’t you?”

“Yes Daddy, please!”

“Please what, baby?”

“Please fuck my ass! Fuck my ass so I can feel it tomorrow!”

Tony growls as he slicks up his now hard cock. He lines up with Peter’s hole, rubbing the head of his dick around until Peter bucks his hips back with impatience.

“Patience, baby. Good things come to those who wait.”

Tony dribbles more lube over Peter’s hole before pushing into Peter’s virgin tight hole with a loud groan. He can feel Peter sob as he bottoms out in him, sitting there for a minute to enjoy the tight, wet heat. 

“So good, baby, so good.”

Peter let’s out a fucked out noise that’s barely audible. Peter had been silent for a while until Tony had started to fuck him. Now, Peter was a vocal, whiney mess. With every one of his father’s thrusts, a punched out sound leaves his lips, encouraging his dad to keep going.  
Peter is getting what he wants, giving him no reason to hold back his pleas. He begs openly, begging his father to go harder, deeper, faster. Begging to cum. Begging his father to cum. Begging for this to never end.

Peter screams when he finally cums, every molecule in his body shaking as he does. He can feel himself clench around Tony, and he can hear Tony’s pleasure from his release. Tony continues to pound into him, chasing his own pleasure and not caring about Peter’s sobs of over sensitivity.  
When Tony finally cums, he collapses on top of Peter, absolutely exhausted. He doesn’t even bother pulling out while he undoes the handcuffs on Peter’s wrists. He massages them as he whispers to Peter how perfect he is and how well he did.

Peter continues to cry as his father lets his legs loose, and cries harder when he pulls out.

“Shh, baby, Shh. I’m going to put a plug in so you can keep Daddy’s cum, ok?”

Peter nods, his crying slowly coming to a stop as Tony eases the plug into him. 

“You should go get ready for tonight’s dinner, baby. Once I finish in here, I’ll come help you.”

“Thank you, Daddy. Happy Father’s Day.”


End file.
